The Sword's and Void's Paradox
by lmdejesus
Summary: During the familiar summoning of Louise, instead of summoning her familiar, she is transported to the world filled with unknown origins, a red haired boy and a magic system new to her. Why there is only ONE MOON present here? How will she survive? Can she come back to her own world? Blame Zelretch for this... *This is my first fanfic...
1. Author's Note

_***Author's Note:**_

 **Hello guys, I am a current professor at a certain university of a certain country with a certain background and a certain place on some board examinations. I have been fascinated by most of the stories here especially the crossovers of most of the anime.**

 **As a result by just only reading in either the faculty room's computer or my android phone for the past 2 months on , I am inspired to write novels making me come up with a specific objective to inspire every reader to write and imagine and every writer to finish their work.**

 **I am a big fan of Gabriel blessing and most of the Fate fanfic authors. Please support and comment all you want for this is just my very first fanfic novel. "Good comment inspires, bad comment improves work toward the success."**

 **I OWN NOTHING just likes everyone who's writing here.**

Legends:

" _thoughts"_

"dialogue"

 _place timeline_

 _ **POV**_


	2. Chapter 1

**The Sword's and Void's Paradox**

 ** _*Author's Note_**

 **Hello everyone, this is the first chapter of my very first fanfic novel and this is done inside the faculty room due to a very long break before the start of my class. Just like every work, starting it will be the hardest and always the first chapter brings a lot of expression that will make the user to either pursue or drop it.**

 **I am too nervous in uploading this one but my expression overcomes my fears. In this chapter, just like the typical summoning of the Familiar of Zero and just like a typical crossover fanfic that something went wrong. Without any delays, enjoy everyone…**

 **Again I OWN NOTHING…**

 **Chapter 1 – The Summoning?**

 _Tristain Academy, Halkeginia – The Day of Summoning_

 ** _Louise POV_**

During the summoning, most of the students successfully summoned their respective familiars. As a result, Guiche summoned a large mole, Montmorency summoned a toad, Tabitha summoned a BLUE DRAGON and that damned Zerbst just summoned a fire salamander.

"Was everyone done?" Professor Colbert asked as he looked around the courtyard.

"Louise the Zero hasn't done yet sir." Kirche pointed me out.

Professor Colbert came to me and said, "Alright, if you would Ms. Valliere."

All of my classmates encircled to me as I get myself ready for the summoning ritual. By the look of their faces, it is obviously that they are wondering if I will even summon a familiar or it will just result into explosion making it a failure.

I muttered all the courage, strength and my willpower to do this then I just start casting the spell. "My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe… My divine, beautiful, wise and powerful servant… Heed my call… I wish from the very bottom of my heart… Add to my guidance and appear before me!

BOOM!

A very large explosion than usual and everything went dark.

 ** _Others POV_**

"Just as expected, another explosion by Louise the Zero!" a student yelled out of nowhere.

As the smoke begins to clear out of the way, no one is left to be seen inside it. No shadow or shadows present to be seen making Professor Colbert to become worry of the situation. He ran towards the clearing smoke and found nothing (except the damage done by the explosion). He starts gazing towards his surroundings and instructing his students to find Louise thinking that she might have just been thrown away by explosion. Unfortunately for him, no one found Louise or her body in the courtyard.

 _Emiya Residence, Fuyuki City, Japan – 2 Days before the Holy Grail War_

 ** _Shirou POV_**

At the end of my last part time job of the day, I went straight ahead on my house. Sakura went home early today making me the only one in charge of the cooking for our dinner. _Fuji-nee must be ferociously hungry roaring like a tiger right now_. Just a few steps away from the door of my house, a green light appeared in front of me and all of a sudden a girl with pink hair came out of it. I stuttered for a bit first but it came to my mind fast that I must help this girl no matter what. _What the heck is going on here?_

 ** _*AN_**

 ** _Phew. My first chapter took most of my brain cells to withered like a fresh leaf in an instant. I am open for BETA Readers and Editors to make this story more interesting because the same person can't easily determine his/her mistake. As I said before that I also need more comments to improve myself well enough so since this is my first, I think that this will do for now. Well a cliffhanger will always make everyone curious what will happen on the next chapters._**

 ** _*Preview:_**

"You can also do magic!?" - Louise

"An archer fighting with a sword?" - Lancer

"I ask you... Are you my master?" - Saber


	3. Chapter 2

**The Sword's and Void's Paradox**

 ** _*Author's Note_**

 **Hello everyone, sorry for the late update due to the maintenance of the website for two freaking days but anyways I'm so happy about all the comments that I received from my very first chapter on this very first fanfic of mine. Well again, I'm inside the faculty room, typing this chapter while waiting for my other co-faculties to go home altogether. Midterms and paneling are coming but this won't stop me updating this fanfic every week.**

 **Without further interruptions, this will be my second chapter.**

 **Again, I OWN NOTHING in this fanfic.**

 **Chapter 2 – The Encounter**

 _Emiya Residence, Fuyuki City, Japan – 2 Days before the Holy Grail War_

 ** _Shirou POV_**

As I saw her came out of the green light in front of me earlier, I stuttered a bit but even so, it won't stop me helping her. So I ran towards her then asked her if she's alright.

"Hey! Are you alright?"

 ** _Louise POV_**

"Oi! Daijobu desuka!?" said the voice.

As I heard a voice, I open my eyes and saw a guy with a red hair on weird clothing.

"Yokata." said the guy.

The guy in front of me said in relief with a great smile on his face but during the current scenario that we had, I noticed that his face was very close to mine which results to the reddening of my face making me struggle a bit.

 ** _Shirou POV_**

I'm so glad that she woke up. I felt relieved that she is in a safe condition right now but suddenly she started struggling making me to let go of her from my grasp. I tried to help her stand afterwards but she stands on her own with a 'tsun' post. " _She reminded me of Tohsaka."_ I then realized and noticed that she has strange clothing so I asked her.

"Uhmm, who are you? Where are you from?"

She put her finger under her chin and muttered something making me dumbfounded of the current situation I'm into. Then I saw that she was holding something. _"Is that a **wand?** "_ Without any hesitation, I readied myself to step back but it's already too late. She already pointed her **_wand_** towards me but then a sudden explosion came to her face. As the smoke clears, I rush again to her and ask her "Hey, are you alright?"

"Hmmm… Yes? I understand that…" said the pink haired girl.

Then I replied and introduced myself "Oh, let me introduce myself. My name is Emiya Shirou. You can just call me Shirou."

 ** _Louise POV_**

 _"What a strange name?"_ I look around first after he introduced himself but then I suddenly remembered before I woke up here that I tried to summon a familiar, but then just like any other spells that I've casted, a great explosion appeared before me making the things go dark around me. I sighed then thought _"so another failure for me just like the rest, I'm really a zero."_ As I look up in the sky, my eyes widened. The pain from the explosion ensured that this is real. " _Oh no, this is not a dream. Why is there only ONE MOON floating in the sky?"_

"Hey you! Why is there only one moon?" I asked the guy named Shirou in front of me.

"There is ALWAYS ONE MOON in the sky." Shirou said.

Then a thought came to my mind. _"Where in the founder am I?"_

 ** _Shirou POV_**

 _"Why did she asked a strange question? Don't tell me she's from another world or something? I must be dreaming."_ After thinking those things, I close my eyes really hard to see if this is just a big bad dream. Then I open my eyes again and she was still there. _"I guess this is real."_ I try to ask her name once again "Uhmm, who are you?"

"I am Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Where am I?" the pinked haired girl answers.

"You are in Fuyuki, Japan in front of my house's doorstep." I replied.

"Where in the Halkeginia was that?" She replied.

"Uhm… Can we talk this indoors?" I thought that this would be better to be talked inside the house.

"Hmm… Okay." She said while having a confused looked on her face.

 ** _Louise POV_**

I followed him inside the **_strange house_** through a strangely made door. _"Why was it made to open sideways?"_ As we walked inside the room I saw a strange woman with a short brown hair.

"Hey, Shirou, where's my dinner?" the woman said to Shirou.

"I will make it quick Fuji-nee. Oh Louise just sit wherever you want to." Shirou replied.

Then the girl with a brown hair looked at me. In response to that, I also looked at her. After a couple of seconds of staring contest, she quickly glances to Shirou while pointing her index finger towards me and said "HEY SHIROU! WHO'S THIS LITTLE GIRL!?"

"Uhmm… Fuji-nee she's a daughter of an acquaintance of the old man. Her name is Louise and she's from Europe so she'll be staying here for the time being." Shirou said that while having a pleading look on me.

 ** _Shirou POV_**

 _"I know I forgot something before I entered the house."_ I groaned inwardly while hoping my plan works on this scenario I'm facing with. _"Please Louise, tag along with my story…"_

"Uhm, yes! My name is… Louise… and I'm from…" Louise said as Fuji-nee looks at her intently.

 _"I have no choice but to cut in_." "Uhm, Fuji-nee she's just arrived here earlier so she can almost speak Japanese."

Fuji-nee then change her glance towards me and then have a satisfied look on her face. "Okay then, she can stay… BUT DON'T YOU DARE DO ANY FUNNY THINGS SHIROU! As your legal guardian and your teacher I must make sure that I must prevent all things that could corrupt your young mind."

"Uhm, okay Fuji-nee. I definitely won't do anything funny during her stay and I'll make sure that she stays on a different room."

Afterwards we took our dinner and Fuji-nee went home leaving me and Louise behind.

 ** _Louise POV_**

"Now then, now that Fuji-nee is not around anymore, we can continue our talk from before. Since we're done with introductions, Can I ask you some questions? You can also ask some questions to me after I answer yours and vice versa." Shirou said.

"My first question is this. Are you a Magus?" He asks me with a serious face.

"I'm a noble so of course I'm a mage." I answered back.

"So it's my turn now. Am I now in a different world?" I ask him right after answering his question.

"Based from your clothing, strange name and sudden appearance from the green light earlier, the answer could be yes." Shirou replied. As he answers my previous question, I suddenly looked down and became worried making me having some questions in my mind like _"Is Chi-nee sama doing alright?"_ or _"Are they worried that I'm gone?"_ Suddenly, I felt a light tap from my shoulder.

"Don't worry… I meant what I said earlier that you'll stay here and in addition, I'll help you while finding a way to get you to your home world." He said with an assuring look. I suddenly felt myself to cry as he said those words making me feeling happy deep inside.

"But first things first, I will lead you to your bedroom… Oh, I forgot to tell you something important… Listen closely, the truth is, I am a Magic User." Shirou said while smiling.

"You can also do magic!?" I yelped while following Shirou to the bedroom.

"Uhm, yes, I can do magic but I'm REALLY bad at it. I can only do reinforcement spell. My old man taught me when he was alive because of my stubbornness but he doesn't really want to teach me to begin with." He said while setting up my bedroom.

"Uhm, why are those beddings on the floor?" I asked him with both curious and doubtful look on my face.

"Those are futons. They are designed to be put on the floors and used as a bed in our country." He said calmly.

"Okay then, it's already late so we better get some sleep. Good night Louise." He said as he stands.

"Ah, Shirou. Thank you." I said to him while hiding my reddened face.

"You're always welcome." He said as he left the room.

 ** _Shirou POV_**

I go to the shade to practice my Magecraft as I left Louise's room. _"Okay then, it's time for me to practice before going to sleep."_

"Trace on." As I muttered those words to try reinforcing the rock beside me, I felt my body more relax than usual. _"Is this what he felt when he helped me from the fire?"_ Suddenly, the rock was split into two sections making me sigh inwardly. _"Another failure I guess."_

 _Emiya Residence, Fuyuki City, Japan – 1 Day before the Holy Grail War_

"-pai, Senpai! Please wake up!"

I immediately opened my eyes as I heard a familiar voice. "Hmm… Good morning Sakura…"

"Senpai! Please sleep on a proper bedroom! Don't sleep here on the shade!" She reprimanded me with a concerned look on her face.

"It's okay Sakura, I can manage som-"

"But it doesn't mean that you'll overwork yourself until you cannot move an inch!"

With those words, a sigh of defeat comes to me.

"Okay, I understand. I'll promise that I'll try to sleep on my bedroom instead of sleeping here in the shade."

"Is Fuji-nee already here?" I asked her.

"Actually, she already left early because Kuzuki-sensei asked her an errand." She informed me.

"I guess I'll bring along with me her lunch. Well, time for us to take our breakfast in order for us not to get late."

As we entered my house, I felt that I forgot something very important.

 ** _Louise POV_**

By the time I opened my eyes, I saw a different room. Then suddenly I realized everything was not a dream.

"Oh yeah right, I'm in a different world."

Right after I cleared my eyes, I slowly stand up and go to the door. _"If I remembered correctly, it should open like this."_ Suddenly, a delicious aroma of food filled the hallway. I follow the direction of the food. I opened the door in the same manner as my room just to realize that I'm on the room yesterday.

A woman with lavender hair stared at me and quickly glances to Shirou. "Senpai… Who is this girl?"

 ***Another chapter is done, I guess this will be for today. Thanks for all the views and comments before. I'm open for more comments to come since this is my first novel here in fanfiction.**

 **The next chapter will be uploaded on 09/04/15 GMT +8 unless otherwise it will be interrupted by certain circumstances.**

 **See you all next time.**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Sword's and Void's Paradox**

 _ ***Author's Note**_

 **Hello everyone, this will be my second chapter to be uploaded for this calm day right after the storm (midterm examinations). Thanks to all the reviews coming. I'll consider having this story a slowly but surely development since this is updated weekly. As for Louise's character, don't worry for her tsundere part. Hope you enjoy both of the chapters.**

 **Again I OWN NOTHING…**

 **Chapter 3 – The Beginning of the War**

 _ **Sakura POV**_

After Shirou explained to me the circumstances that the girl with the pink hair, whose name is Louise, is having right now, I can't help to think that they are both hiding something from me. I look at closely her as we are having our breakfast, something came to my mind. _"Come to think of it, she reminded me of Nee-san."_

"Okay then, I'll wash the dishes and Louise, please help Sakura dry them." Senpai instructed us. I have no choice but to dry the plates with the help of this girl. I noticed that she took a lot of time just to clean a small bowl which makes me more annoyed deep inside.

"Louise, let me take care of that, you can just rest and watch televisions." My anger inside escalated exponentially as Senpai said those words.

"Louise, take good care of the house while we're away for school, I'll be back before dinner time. Eat the food on the table for your lunch. Okay then, time for us to leave." Senpai said as we bid farewell to Louise.

 _ **Louise POV**_

As they go to their school, I have no choice but to stay because first of all, Shirou told me so, for this is the only way for me to repay his kindness and second, I have no place to go aside from his house. _"Well, I guess I have no choice but to stay here."_

 _ **Shirou POV**_

"Senpai, there's a blood from your right hand." Sakura notify me with a pale look on her face as we left the house.

"Don't worry Sakura; I guess it is just a small cut from the kitchen before." I said with assurance.

 _Tohsaka Residence, Fuyuki City, Japan – 1 Day before the Holy Grail War_

 _ **Rin POV**_

The alarm clock just wakes me up mercilessly this morning. Just like my normal routine every morning, I start my day by getting ready to school. As I go down the road, I noticed that there were no people around. _"Something was strange."_

A few minutes later, I arrived at school one of the students greeted me. "Good morning Tohsaka."

"Ah, Mitsuzuri-san… Good morning also" I greeted her back.

"It is rare to see you early in this morning Tohsaka."

" _Early!? It must be one of those days."_

Then I remembered suddenly, after opening the chest that my father left to me which took me all night just to crack the code, weird things happened. All the clocks in my house suddenly adjusted themselves an hour early. I only found a gemstone and a broken catalyst inside of it. _"Ugh, father what are you trying to make me do?"_

"Uhm, Tohsaka, may I ask you a favor? Can you come to the archery club with me to watch me practice since the clubs opening are coming?" She pleaded.

"Hmm… I guess I'll come since it is very early." By the time we are inside the dojo, I heard someone opened the door. "Good morning, Fuku-Kaichou. Ah… Good morning also… Tohsaka-senpai."

I frown inwardly by the time I noticed her. _"Sakura…"_

"Uhm… Mitsuzuri-san, I guess I'll go to my classroom now since you already have a company and I think I'll just be a distraction to your club's practice."

I left the dojo rapidly. After those events, I find Shinji Matou in front of the school's shoe locker entrance. He's trying to hit on me early in the morning. As a payback, I humiliated him in front of everyone by saying to him that I'm not even interested on him even a little.

As I continue to go to my classroom, I bumped into the Student Council President, Ryudou Issei. "Ugh, Tohsaka… What are you doing too early? You don't even have any class activities as a reason to go early." he said as he looked me disgustingly.

"I just felt like it." I replied.. Suddenly, someone opens the door. "Ah… Issei, it's already done." The guy with a red hair, Emiya Shirou, said happily. "I'm so sorry for the trouble Emiya-kun for fixing the air-conditioner" he said apologetically.

"Don't worry Issei, it's alright. Besides I like helping everyone who is in need." I heard Emiya-kun said those words before passing through as I proceed myself to go to the classroom.

"It's rare to see you early, Tohsaka." He said while I walk away to them. "Is that his way of saying good morning?" I muttered while walking.

 _Emiya Residence, Fuyuki City, Japan – 1 Day before the Holy Grail War_

 _ **Louise POV**_

I tried to memorize the layout of this house by walking around it but my plan failed in the end. " _Everything in here is pretty weird._ _This is really a completely different place from where I came from."_ I muttered as I laid down the bed and sleep again for the whole day waiting for Shirou's arrival.

By the time I wake up again, I heard people inside the house already. "Ah, Louise, how's your day?" Shirou said as he sets up the table.

"It's alright, nothing unusual happened. I just slept whole day." I replied with a sleepy response.

"Hey, Louise, it's bad for your body to oversleep especially for a whole day." Fuji-nee reprimanded.

"Anyways guys, time for dinner." Shirou interjected. With that said, we took our dinner and another day here in another world had passed.

 _Tohsaka Residence, Fuyuki City, Japan – 19 hours before the Holy Grail War_

 _ **Tohsaka POV**_

I prepared all the things that must be done before I summon my servant here in the basement.

" _It's almost 2 am, the time that my mana will be at its peak. Okay, now all things are set, I'll do my best to summon Saber for this war."_

" _Let silver and steel be the essence._

 _Let stone and the archduke of contracts Schweinorg be the foundation._

 _Let black be the color I pay tribute to._

 _Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall._

 _Let the four cardinal gates close._

 _Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate._

 _Fill, Fill, Fill, Fill, Fill,_

 _Let each be turned over five times, simply breaking asunder the fulfilled time_

 _Let it be declared now;_

 _Your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword._

 _Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail._

 _Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth._

 _An oath shall be sworn here._

 _I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven;_

 _I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell._

 _From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power,_

 _Come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance!"_

As I saw the commands seal in my right hand, only one thing comes to my mind. "Oh yeah!" Then I looked around to find my servant. "Huh!?" _"Where's my servant?"_

BOOM!

I heard the explosion upstairs so I hurried myself to look what happened. "Damn this door, why can't it open!?" I complained as I ram my body to open the door.

By the time the door opens, I see the living room is in a big mess. In the middle of it where the sofa is located, there's a man with red clothes and white hair sitting upon it.

 ***AN**

 **My midterm exam for my student seems to be terrible I guess. I'll update as soon as I finished checking my last 70 papers. It sucks to have problem solving exam I guess…**

 **Anyways, time to go home for now…**

 **Bye Bye….**


	5. Chapter 4

**The Sword's and Void's Paradox**

 _ ***Author's Note**_

 **Sorry for the late update guys. Too much work had been passed to me last week which made my brain go nuts and after those work I got some nasty influenza for 4 days. Anyways, I'm done with the encoding of midterm grades here in the faculty room so I can go back my weekly update on this first fanfic of mine. For those who are wondering on what route I chose, well it will be a surprise XD Hope you enjoy this fourth chapter.**

 **Again I OWN NOTHING…**

 **Chapter 4 – Confrontations (Part 1)**

 _ **Rin POV**_

Earlier I summoned the servant of bow who forgot his own identity. According to him, my incomplete summoning made his memories mixed up making his name to be forgotten. _"I'll look later on his identity. Sigh. I'm really hoping to summon Saber but instead I got a nameless Archer."_ I muttered while investigating the bounded field which leads me on the school's rooftop. Suddenly, I felt a presence watching me from above the water tank. As I looked up, I saw a man having tight blue jeans holding a red spear with a smiling face sitting above it.

"Is this your handiwork?" I asked him while pointing on the sigil besides my left feet. "Nope. Stooping to dirty tricks is a mage's role. My kind simply fights when and where told. Isn't that right, my invisible buddy?" He said while looking to Archer in astral mode.

" _He can see Archer!? Then he's…"_ I thought nervously as a ready myself to ask him a question. "So you can see Archer… Then, you're a Servant!"

"And if you know that little girl, can I assume that you're my enemy?" He said as he stands.

" _Shoot, we are fenced on four sides making the fight's result to be a disadvantage on our side."_ I thought as I looked around.

"Impressive. You seemed ignorant but you have the gist of things. Boy, I really blew it. I shouldn't have let curiosity get the better of me and spoken up. " He said as he raised his spear making it a signal for me to something.

" _Est ist groB. Est ist klein!"_ I reinforced my feet to burst my way towards the fence as I dodged his spear. _"Vox Gott Es Atlas!"_ I chanted inwardly as I jumped toward the fence leading my way to the school yard. "Archer, handle the landing." I shouted without any second thought making my servant to carry me like a princess then letting me go as the momentum retains its balance.

"Archer." I shouted again as he go in his human form again while holding a black falchion. "Now that's more like it! I'm okay with people who get right down to business!" The man with red spear said while grinning.

"A Lancer class servant" I said towards him. "Indeed. Your Servant doesn't strike me as Saber, though. Who are you?" He shot back as he readied his spear while Archer's only reply was nothing but silence. "You don't seem like the proper, single-combat type, either. So, an Archer then" He said while making himself on standby position. "Go on! Take out your bow now, Archer. I'll wait for you."

"Archer? What's he…" " _What the heck is he thinking? Alright then…"_ "Archer, you'll get no assistance from me. So right here and now, show me what you've got." After I said those words, they started fighting making the whole school yard in a really big mess. Each of their attacks made some craters each time they hit the ground. "So this is the battle between Servants…" I said unconsciously while watching the battle. Suddenly, Archer's falchion broke _"Oh no!"_ making me shout in worry "Archer!" I saw him muttered some words making not only one falchion but two of them rest again on his hands.

"A dual wielder huh. A mere bowman who thinks he's a swordsman, eh?" Lancer said as he launched another attack on Archer.

"Twenty seven times… To think I've disarmed you twenty seven times yet you have still some more." Lancer suddenly said in the midst of battle.

"What's the matter? This wait-and-see approach isn't like you. Where did all the spirit go?" Archer shot back.

"Trying to provoke me, you sly old man? Fine, I'll ask the question. What land's hero are you? I've never heard of a bowman who wields two swords." Lancer asked him curiously.

"You, on the other hand, are easily identifiable. They say that only the swiftest heroes are chosen to be spearmen, and you stand head and shoulders above them. There aren't even three spearmen of your skill in the world. Add in a beast's agility, and that leaves but one." Archer interjected.

"Hoh, you flatter me Archer." Lancer said as he changed his stance. "Then, will you face my mightiest blow?"

"I won't stop you but you are an enemy I must overcome eventually." Archer said in confidence.

" _This is bad… That massive amount of mana… He's obviously going to use his Noble Phantasm… If he attacks…"_

"Who's there?" Lancer said while stopping his attack.

" _A witness?"_ I thought.

 _ ***Cliffhanger again, hehe...** **At last, one of my schools finished their 1st quarter term already so my load will be back to a lighter one starting next week so expect more updates to come...** **Anyways, I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow... So this is another farewell for this day...**_


End file.
